


Unrequited Love Repeater

by Micah_Mell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Brooke Lohst Deserves Better, Brooke Lohst-centric, Dating Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, F/F, F/M, Good Friend Christine Canigula, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Brooke Lohst, Pining, Pining Brooke Lohst, Short One Shot, Songfic, The smallest amount ever known to man, Unrequited Love, canigulohst, the only acceptable ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micah_Mell/pseuds/Micah_Mell
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid song of the same name (Unrequited Love Repeater/Shitsuren Ripiitaa)———Brooke found herself sneaking glances at the young thespian throughout the rest of play rehearsal, knowing what she’s feeling all too well.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst (one-sided), Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Unrequited Love Repeater

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely just self-indulgence because I never write for Brooke and that’s a crime

_I have someone that I really like_

_I’ve kept my feelings for you a secret since we met that day_

“Um- I warned thee gentle mortal.. it’s time to feed again,” Brooke repeated her lines, voice weak and confused.

“Oh, uh, Brooke?” A soft voice called from behind her. She turned around to see Christine Canigula.

She’s pretty notorious for being the girl who’s really into theatre, always performing in plays at their school.

The main reason she recognized her is because she’d been the target of Chloe’s torment since Jake started flirting with her.

“Would you mind me giving you some advice?” Brooke blinked for a second before responding, “Uh, no? Go ahead.”

Christine hummed and smiled politely. Strangely, that made Brooke chest tighten for a moment.

“Well, you didn’t sound _bad_ , but you could definitely have more emotion in your voice as you perform. Like this,”

Christine cleared her throat before projecting her voice with more emotion.

“I warned thee gentle mortal! It’s time to feed again!” She exclaimed, voice rigid as she thrusted a balled fist towards Brooke, making the blonde giggle.

“Wow, that was amazing!” Brooke said, pushing strands of hair out of her face.

Christine giggled back. “Aw, thank you! I’ve had a lot of practice, but with some of your own, you can achieve it too!” She clapped her hands together, smiling lightly.

_I have a feeling that I’ve seen this somewhere before_

Brooke found herself sneaking glances at the young thespian throughout the rest of play rehearsal, knowing what she’s feeling all too well.

Small amounts of love bloomed through her chest, making her feel warm as she continued to admire the actress a few feet away.

Noting how pretty she looked when she sported her patient smile.

_Being unable to convey my feelings has always been a bad habit of mine_

“We’re here to wish you luck asking out Christine!” Jake said, gently nudging Jeremy’s shoulder as he visibly tenses. “You know about that?”

Brooke twirled a strand of her soft blonde hair in her finger, conflicted. She has very strong feelings for Christine, but sadly Jeremy had eyes on her before she ever did.

She wasn’t hers to have at any point.

She sighed internally as she put a smile on before brightly supplying, “Embrace the traits that make you odd!”

Jeremy is her friend now, and who was she to deny him of a happy relationship?

They’ll probably be _so_ cute together, maybe even becoming one of those theatre couples.

Those are always the best.

She shot a sad look in the direction that Jeremy walked away into, pursing her lips gently as she wrung her hands together behind her soft yellow sweater sleeves.

This is going to be a heavy time in her life.

_The distance between us grows wider each day_

Brooke chews idly at the straw of her tea, watching as Christine passes by, her hair bouncing softly.

After the whole squipcident, they’d became closer, but not as close as she’d like.

In fact, they spoke a lot a month or so after, but something drifted them apart.

Brooke isn’t exactly sure what, but she fears it was because they weren’t really.. compatible.

She tried hard to get close to Christine but it seems Brooke is the only one that felt the connection between them.

_And now, someone else is right next to you_

Brooke blinks out of her thoughts as she sees Christine come to a stop in front of Jeremy Heere.

Her boyfriend of about 3 months now.

Brooke never holds Christine and her’s suspected incompatibility against him.

She couldn’t bring herself to. It wasn’t his fault. She’d never hate him for taking Christine away.

Hell, he didn’t even do that, they were never close enough for her feelings to be requited.

Brooke doesn’t even know if Christine likes women, and she’ll probably never ask.

She just stands idly by, watching the two teenagers in front of her interact lovingly.

She smiles sadly, but she’s still happy for them.

She smiles sadly, but she’s still going to stay in her lane.

Even if it hurts to watch Christine be in love somebody else, it’s better for Brooke to feel this way about her quietly and be there for her.

To be a good and capable friend to this beautiful, amazing, bright, caring girl.

Brooke catches the gaze of the two in front of her, and they wave hello to her.

She smiles amicably, politely but sheepishly waving back.

As Christine and Jeremy escape from her vision, her eyes soften and she tilts her head down to hide her face in her hair.

_My unrequited love repeats  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m only posting this because I didn’t want to keep it sitting in pages catching dust
> 
> Thanks for reading, even if it’s (admittedly) kind of awkwardly written


End file.
